


🈲️止卖肉

by kinnikunentayi



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnikunentayi/pseuds/kinnikunentayi





	🈲️止卖肉

chapter 2

密林间，银月皎皎。此刻的人偶正小媳妇样的绞着手指，暗自期待着什么。

原文中，几乎是人偶一将爆心地剥出来，两人就干柴烈火的滚在了一起。多年情愫一并涌上心尖，再加上爆心地令人不可自遏的春药体质，月光下，群星静视两人在草地上疯狂交媾。

第二日，难以面对彼此的爆心地才留下人偶，悄然离去。寻不到爆心地的人偶肝肠寸断，回镇后发奋练级，两人这才能三年后在火之大陆十四年一度的猎魔大会上兵刃相见。

刀光剑影，重逢喜悦。万般柔情，皆化心田。

作为本文这么重要的一场承上启下的激情戏，怎么能说没就没了呢？

这个世界的小胜，虽然身体造型上没有本尊霸气，但是自己也不是不能接受呀！

望着爆心地凹凸有致的背影敢怒不敢言。绿谷搓搓手，幽幽哀叹。

一边一心变强的本尊爆心地此刻还郁结着食人花的级别和自己的法术问题。正磨刀时，直感觉到有两道瘆人的绿光从暗中似有若无的投来。

那目光颇为复杂，饱含感情。期盼有之，怨念有之，嗟叹有之，令人毛骨悚然。

“再看老子把你眼睛挖出来。”

银色龙纹刀霍霍在石上磨了两下，钝处被修平，锋芒毕露。靠在树根上偷看的绿谷心中一凉。难以置信剧情改动竟能这么大，又不要命的喊了一句：

“小胜！你真的没什么想对我说的吗？那个…刀！小胜的刀是还我打的！”

十二岁离开孤儿院后，两人自谋生路。一人拜作镇上术士门下，一人因臂力了得被铁匠收作学徒。爆豪使用的猎龙刀，部分正是出自绿谷之手。

“哈？”

若有所思的看着手中刀柄。爆豪再抬头时，面露凶光：

“臭久打的刀就由臭久你来试试威力。”

天光微亮，冉冉初阳自树梢上方升起。借着层叠林盖间漏下的天光细理包袱，要征服大陆，爆豪终于找到了张像那么点样的羊皮地图。

徐徐展开，满腔热忱仿佛被当面泼了一桶冷水，少年愣住了。

只见褐黄色的卷轴上，鸡腿儿似的画着三块坑坑巴巴的大陆。山脉状为群山，树冠状作树林，房屋状作城市，沟壑，运河，水系，分布天女散花，群魔乱舞。别说美感了，说是屎壳螂推出来的都没人反驳。

没有经纬，没有比例，也没有巨龙和魔王地理位置的标注。只在一边缘的无比荒芜之地，标注了爆豪的家乡：黑若城。

此刻的爆豪无比渴望把这张寒酸地图拍到上鸣脑门上，告诉他这狗屎小说自己不仅能写出来，还能写一打，这一打的每一本还都能比《我的驭龙之路》具有史诗气质且逻辑完整1000倍。

既来之则杀之。爆杀卿勉强压下怒火，盘腿定坐，只当自己是新手玩家，细细搜寻脑海里有关这个世界的认知记忆。

也不知道作者文化程度几何，总之不论怎么看，她仅有的文笔都去润色爆心地激情戏了。对于世界观的塑造就像是从哪几本三流玄幻修真小说里摘抄而来的，东西结合，别有风情。

历史课本记载：上古大陆普罗黑洛生于海洋，繁殖能力占优势的人类占统治地位。地壳运动，新纪元来临，大陆裂成三块，分为风、冰、火三片领域。地縫中的魔物借机而出，盘踞领土，自此魔族与人族呈现出一种混乱共生的状态，打打杀杀，无止无休。

魔物乃是对一切魔法生物的统称，包括魔王一系的上古恶魔，还有精灵，魔兽，魔兽中的巨龙氏族，地精，狼人等等混血。五花八门，要啥有啥。爆豪所要寻找的上古巨龙，正是普罗黑洛大陆时期的顶级魔兽。

当然，此刻的爆豪，自是不知自己是身处一本全部设定是为色而设，为肉而生，底线跌破天际的黄书内，哪跟正经猎龙沾一点边。文中但凡和淫字无关的设定，均是能简再简，能缩再缩。

所以，角色爆心地关于上古巨龙全部的认知，就是在酒馆内打工时，四处听到的往来吟游诗人一首传说似的:栖身于火之大与冰之大陆交界，日落月升之巅。体长7弗，尾裂苍穹，身披红甲，嘴能喷火，非法术高强术士不可逼视也。

换做别人，可能已经打起退堂鼓了。

可惜主人公是爆豪胜己，听到几乎不可能完成的高难度任务反倒身心亢奋起来，顺便打通了体内法术管道，魔力四横。

所以当绿谷摘野果子回来，就看到爆豪明明在打坐冥思，却捏着拳头，一副要发作出来的样子。佩刀感受到主人的魔力波动，挂在腰间扑簌扑簌震动。

不敢作声，小心翼翼将擦干净的山梨放至爆豪身前的石块上。

"废久。"

绿谷正撤开的身体一滞，听到爆豪叫出自己的名字，有些惊慌。昨夜之后，自己一路上都自觉的远跟在他背后10米开外，看到他自盘腿坐下没有动静，这才壮着胆子上前来。

“小、小胜，我不是故意走到你面前来的，我…我梨掉了！”

说着，绿谷把原计划给爆豪吃的梨唰的捧起来，拾不起全部，果子一个挨一个不停从怀里扑腾扑腾掉出去，像是在比赛跳水。

爆豪皱眉，呵到：

“放下！”

红色眼瞳缓缓张开，指着羊皮卷，颇有恨其不争的意味:

"...我就是问一下要怎么走。"

爆豪在心中安慰自己。自己初来乍到，有些记忆已经模糊，肯定不比原装货人偶知道的多，向他讨教实乃权宜之计。等到自己回到英雄世界，再找到本人好好炸上一炸，以解积郁。

就站在爆心地面前的人偶本人当然没想到自己就这样被记上一笔。欣喜之余，回忆着《我的驭龙之路》七零八落的剧情，他小心翼翼的贴着地图在对面落座：

“小胜，你看这片森林，我们就在这里，”他指着那片树盖标记：“朝这里面走，穿过黑若城，再向北进发，这片腹地就是首都淬火城。”

到了首都繁华之地，信息流通，人多嘴杂，再收集情报是最上策。

爆豪的关注点却不在那里，他眼睁睁的看着绿谷的手指在羊皮卷上划过好长一段距离，还仅仅从黑若城到首都腹地，若是巨龙真的如传说中所处在火之大陆与冰之大陆的交界，那两只鸡腿边缘的相触之处，照这个速度，怕是要走到地老天荒。

不过，爆豪没有忽视这是一个魔法世界。

他作为一个小有法力的门徒驭龙使，一定可以在这片魔物丛生的丛林里找到坐骑。

魔物爱在夜间行动，白日二人趁着天光赶路。一路上用刀开路，爆豪已经七七八八的摸索透了身体催动法术的窍门，达到一个阀值，身体还会异变，应该是体内一半龙族血统所至。

随着天光再次暗淡低沉，群鸟归林，魔物暗伏，爆豪已没了初来乍到的恐惧。就算这片林子擒不到龙，擒只巨禽，也能大大加快速度。

绿谷权当爆心地已经默许，远远随着那点金色移动，时不时抬剑赶开头顶嗡嗡作响的蝇虫。

不知是否是因为自己强行更改剧情，此刻，他前面的爆心地性格显然更接近他认识的英雄爆心地本尊。虽然对不够OOC颇有微词，但是绿谷心中升起了一种奇妙的，就好像在和爆豪胜己本人一同历险的感觉。

事务所离得远，案件繁复。现实世界，二人已经许多天没有交流了。

正出神着，爆豪的身形猛在前面定住。他看过去，只见前方突然现出一片开朗之地，初月莹莹灌注到其间，一处光华纵生的宝地现在眼前。一带银衣般的溪水潺潺流过，四处纵生奇花异草，美妙非凡。月晖之下，两匹似马非马，似鹿非鹿的马身鹰翅的野兽正悠然小憩。

没错！绿谷回想起来，在那条该死的上古巨龙自动现身跟自己抢戏份前，这便是在猎魔大会时期他见过的常伴爆豪客栈马厮左右的御用骑座。原以为是刷什么危险副本所得，原来出场的这么靠前。

另一边爆豪寻见猎物，也暗自兴奋起来。那马撇见爆豪往后退了一退，又悠然自顾的吃起草来。

按原文看，驭龙使爆心地目前级别还很菜，绿谷刚笃定驯服这类高级魔物要一阵子。谁想到，爆豪只缴了刀，鹰翅兽就乖乖安静下来，任由爆豪抚摸脑袋。

摸着摸着，便尝试翻身骑上。羽骑轻抖翅膀，银白色的皮毛衬着爆豪的肤色，一并在月光下熠熠生辉，脉脉动人。

爆豪自若的在马背上调整姿势，得意的朝绿谷投去一瞥。

红绿瞳视线对接，脑内瞎胡乱分析中的绿谷被这么一看，呼吸滞住，脸唰的红到脖子。

“白痴…”

爆豪低声嘟囔着，心想老子马上就要独自跑路了，还在那边发呆？

果然废久就是废久，不论什么世界都是废久。

感受着对接法力平息，身体下脊梁渐渐放松，他轻拉马鬃，双腿一夹，羽兽翅膀在膝窝处腾的散开，便驾着人朝夜空驶去。

看着爆豪起身，绿谷慌了脚，也急忙朝剩下的那匹白马跑去。学前者扔了剑，又乖乖缴了藏在靴子里的匕首，这匹马仿佛为兽处事相当之暴躁，无论绿谷拿哪株异草引诱都不管用。

尚对食人花有心理阴影，绿谷正霍下身想去扯，马儿突然受了惊似的长嘶，蹬开绿谷，倏然冲向空中。一心摘花的绿谷这才警觉，四处鸟兽惊起，有什么庞然大物在飞速移动。

一回头，只见一只三人高的，浑身淬绿的，类似于藻团的巨大魔物势不可挡袭滚来。没有时间拾剑，藻团猛揪起绿谷脑袋向前腹育子袋塞，卷着草被树皮轰轰隆隆扬长而去。爆豪在空中看了个真切，本想就此独行，气的冲空气大骂废物，又不能真的扔下他不管，只得驾马一路追着树冠娑动，寻踪赶去。

东边不黄西边黄，白日不淫晚上淫，虽然剧情线被绿谷和爆豪用人为意志插手更改，可是原著无耻下作的内核岂能松动分毫。

一处漆黑干燥的环境，绿谷昏昏沉沉醒来，一进入育子袋便失去意识。正琢磨自己是否已进了怪兽的胃，四周突然有一群活物震颤起来。

那触感肉乎乎，毛茸茸，体型不大，由上而下的摩擦着自己的身体。绿谷恶寒的挣出，视野豁然开阔，借着月光，他才看清自己正身处一群类似兔子的魔物老巢。且不知它们是如何繁育的，目及之处，四处都涌动着绿色长毛的大兔子，肉颤毛舞，活像一片肉垫海洋。

最大的母兔子不在。绿谷松了口气，看来自己像是被当成了它的后代，扔到了一群幼崽中。看着正上方的开口，正思考着要怎么出去，突然，一个黑影失重般砸进来。

洞口很高，没有上次进入肉壁走运，这次爆豪重重摔在洞底坚硬的岩石上。那只大兔子搞偷袭，假作觅食离开，竟趁爆豪接近地洞探头查看时猛一推，将送上门的口粮投入老巢。

其它绿兔被吓到，一时不敢接近。看到摔得呲牙裂嘴的爆心地，绿谷倒是要流下热泪。他猛扑上前，触到爆豪光裸手臂瞬间，爆豪猛睁开眼，一股魔流自掌心逼出，竟将绿谷震到八步开外的岩壁上。

惊愕中，预想的剧痛却没有发生，背上肉层震荡，绿谷擦着突出的砾石砸进兔群。

兔子对他视若无物，绿谷这才后知后觉自己早已成为四周的绿毛幼崽中的一员。

爆豪挣扎着从地上支起上半身，看着一片绿油油的海洋，渗出冷汗。

怎么老是这种恶心的生物！

察觉到空气中弥漫开来的香甜，兔子们像是受了刺激，四周震颤的肉球突然躁动起来，一跃一跃飞扑上前。拔刀的手生生被按回刀鞘，爆豪像是溺水的人，一面双臂拍打乱作一气，一面气急败坏的大吼：

“废久！没死的话就给老子滚出来！”

声音沿洞壁传去许远，一直没入月光照不到的黑暗深处。

小兔子颤颤巍巍在狂暴的兄弟姐妹中直起身，爆豪果然是来救自己的。得到这个认知，兔子可能从眼眶中洒下几滴液体，兔身加入洪流，义无反顾的朝爆豪扑去。

此刻，爆豪几乎被兔海淹没，四肢像是陷入沼泽，刚坐起的身体从后背到前胸，密密麻麻全挤满了这种长毛生物。它们伸出粉色的小舌头，像是要吸舔什么一样全往爆豪的皮肤上黏。

爆豪唯一一副气派的裘毛护甲早先殒身食人花腹，英年早逝，此刻身穿的麻布罩衫也遭遇重大威胁。平纹透气的面料下，塞满兔子毛茸茸耸动的身体，兔子崽意有所图，一条条长着倒刺的兔舌细细密密舐过皮肤渗出的汗液。

“滚…死兔子。”

有兔子朝他胸口压，不知何物，幼猫爪大的掌心按揉过几次，就有小嘴叼着软肉吸吮起来。浑身上下又刺又痒，兔子解不开裤子扣带，齐心协力将靴子向下扯，小爪子的倒刺勾住皮革，脑袋发疯的朝裤管和布袜里钻。

汗腺受刺激，越流越旺盛，四周舌头舔舐水声连成一片，啧啧作响。

爆豪的手从罩衫领口伸进去，趁胸口的兔子还没发现他极速膨大的乳头，忙将它们向外拉。还好怪物幼崽未长牙齿，口腔吸住皮肤，只留下一块淡淡的晶莹红痕。然而扯掉左胸的还有右胸的，胸口的被砸出去腹部的又填了进来。

这群变态生物想把他舔成肉渣吗？！

爆豪忙的措手不及，用积蓄的灵流震开一波不停跳在自己肩上和试图往里钻的兔子，还不忘绿谷死活，仰面浮出兔海，大吼：

“废久，他妈的…唔！”

口腔张开给了魔物可趁之机，一坨无毛软肉直塞口腔。

就在一群幼崽前仆后继的上前舔食时，有一只毫不友善。它来势汹汹，全身发力，一路撞开一条通道，凶狠咬住罩衫下寻奶的兔子尾巴直接向外甩。爆豪被嘴边一大坨绿毛遮住视线，额头上也有兔子涌动。身体顿然轻松，他挣脱出手，一只手挥掉脸上的遮挡，另一只在身前乱抓。

这些兔子哪是那魔兽的幼崽，怕是和自己一样，都是在林中擒来的旅人变成。

气愤咬掉正试图啃上爆乳的最后一只兔子，绿谷被爆豪的手按住了脑袋。

他刚想抛出去，突然感受到手中的小东西舔了舔自己的手心。

一般兔子，都会像马蟥吸血一般用倒刺迅速勾上皮肤，而这只有意识的停住了。趁头上的手松，绿谷顺着爆豪红斑累累的手臂爬至肩上，咬住塞在爆豪嘴里的那坨肉猛向外扯。

一坨饱吸唾液的兔子砸向岩壁，如绿谷所猜想，收集到一定数量的体液，化作原形。爆豪嘴边束缚解开，吹哨召唤魔兽。看看摔在一边现形的人，又看看身上负隅顽抗的绿毛兔，定下神，试探发问：

“………废久？”

兔子好像听懂了，小鸡啄米状猛点兔头，绿眼睛好像还泪濛濛的，四个爪子牢牢勾住爆豪变形的罩衫，不肯放手。

解药就在眼前，震晕的兔子们不一会儿就缓过神来，重新发起进攻。鹰翅马呼啸着从洞口飞入，无心恋战，爆豪护住绿谷，跃上马背，脚边垒起的兔子还在坚持不懈的向裤管里爬，爆豪又牺牲了双袜，一人一兔狼狈脱身。

扶摇直上，耳边夜风呼啸而过。绿谷挂在爆豪温暖的腹部，心有余悸着，直感觉一阵软颤的压力朝头顶挤来。

偷偷抬眼，只见两坨比平时胀大不知多少的乳房自爆豪胸口隆起，奶头高挺，两颗圆滚滚的肉珠撑住薄麻布衫，被月晖勾勒出一道极其流畅丰美的曲线。

沉甸甸的乳球随马身颠簸，一下一下的锤着自己的头。

绿谷猛低下头，浑身上下的兔毛都激动的半羞半硬，抖动起来。

自胸口露出的肌肤，延伸自脸颊，无一完好，处处布满舌头吮过的红斑，魔物们分泌的唾液连成亮晶晶的一大片，一直没入罩衫挡住的部分。视线前的上臂内侧，也皆是此般景色。

好在对于小动物，爆杀卿善念尚存。明知是废久变的，感受到小兔子在怀中颤抖，怕它受冻，还是往心口带了带。

现在绿谷受宠若惊的趴陷在双峰间，脑袋顶出两坨令人激颤的肉波，耳朵能听到驭龙使胸腔中心脏沉稳的跳动。

本尊人偶枕在温热处，嗅着作为人形闻不到的甜腻奶香，似是叹息，恨铁不成钢的摇摇兔头。原文人偶若是像能有自己这样打骂不离身一半韧劲，估计爆心地孩子都给他生一窝了！

不跟上小胜什么的决定，实在是傻的可怜！

不敢再在密林中作停留，鹰翅马跃上林群，披星戴月，连夜赶路。绿谷一觉醒来，已是翌日黄昏。

身体早已脱离魔性，恢复原样。夕阳暖洋洋的自窗口射入，给屋中器具打上一层橘光。绿谷一个激灵翻身下床，冲窗口向外看，街道上人来人往，热闹非凡。两人已来到密林另一边的小城黑若城。如果地图准确，从这里搭上运河，一路北上，不日便可到达淬火都。

房门声动，突然被推开。

只见来者身穿白缎衬衣，衬衣外是金甲背心，下身棕色马裤，尖头长靴。腰带扣了鎏金狮子，眉飞色舞，英气少年理过金发，一身下来，在天光映射下闪闪发光，好不气派。

绿谷楞楞地看着爆豪拎着一堆麻绳扎好的包裹踏入屋子。

看绿谷复原，身体无恙，爆豪切了一声，把草往身后藏了藏。

披着床单，慌慌张张朝爆豪问长问短道歉致谢，发誓自己绝对会苦苦练剑，不拖后腿。比起爆豪的打骂，绿谷此刻更害怕他的沉默（其实是根本插不进去话也没兴趣在听）。

一番涕泗横飞后，绿谷吞咽着来不及擦的鼻涕，口齿不清道：“…即使小胜你打我骂我怎样也好，我还是想说小胜你……你穿这身真好看！”

“嘁，谁管你。”

反正不是原装货。

听到意料之外的赞美，不在乎脸颊微红，爆豪忿忿朝凳子上一坐，将一布包抖出，扔给绿谷，绿谷慌忙接住。

解开麻绳，利索的揭开盖子，点心的清香溢了满屋。爆豪看着绿谷还在原地不动，恶狠狠道：

“穿上！来吃！”

黑若城仍以人类聚居为主，没有太多魔物。二人不敢太过招摇，稍稍休息一阵，整顿行装，便趁着天色昏暗，牵起鹰身兽朝码头走去。

一路上，家家灯火沿街亮起。往来行人见了银白色的鹰翅马纷纷侧目，不敢贸然上前，以为携带此等高级魔物的二位少年是哪位隐居大术士的座下使徒。

原著人偶出门什么行李都没带，绿谷还在路上丢了全身上下唯一值钱的宝剑和匕首。爆豪自掏腰包买双人船票的时候恶狠狠投来目光，绿谷顶着压力，连忙立正，用上古巨龙发誓，到了首都，他就是被卖给地精作奴隶也要把旅费三倍奉还。若有不还，巨龙连夜来抓走自己。

除爆豪外，钱庄众人听了这般幼稚的少年言论，皆笑作一团，拍着爆豪的肩膀：“你这钱是要不回来了。”

听闻众人都将巨龙当儿戏，爆豪旋即勃然大怒：“老子就是去猎龙的，要你管！”

这一切在绿谷眼里悟出另一番意思。

不愧是小胜。

不论在哪个世界，都会成为自己最为憧憬的存在。

码头是小城中最为热闹之地，大城市来的魔族水手进进出出，朝货舱搬运货装。沿街酒馆游人络绎不绝，种族应接不暇，喧闹非凡。爆豪看着街道，钟楼，剑铺，酒肆，往来奇珍异兽，顿生丰功伟业即将迈出第一步的喜悦之感。

二人所买船票是近几周唯一一班朝首都淬火城去的运船，体型庞大，下层做货仓，上层载船客和船员，今夜起航。

熙熙攘攘的船客挤在船头，等待上船。绿谷自告奋勇牵马去宠物托运处，朝船尾方向走，逆流而行。夜色河岸，水波烛火里，他突然看到一抹颇为亮眼的红色，擦肩而过。

绿谷心下一惊，再回头想看个清楚，那人已把兜帽戴上。

……不会吧？

明明中间才会出场的人物，如果这样的话，时间线要整整提前三年。

自己和小胜打也没打，亲也没亲，白也没告，双修也没双修，那么多黄爽的剧情仅凭自己一己之力被吞？

他安慰自己，不太可能。

同病相怜的看向身后的鹰翅马，马儿毫不领情，躲开绿谷试图抚摸的手。

正迎风凌乱着，就听到交接口处，三名剑士模样的人交过迷你喷火小龙的笼子，互相插科打诨着。一人道：

“这船要开多久，能不能赶上下个月首都的猎魔大会啊？”

“找个占卜师问问不就得了。说是这届魔王要来观赛，所以提前举办了。”

“咦！？身为魔界之王还来参观猎魔大会，也太讽刺了吧。”

“嘘——你不知道，听说这魔王是新上任的，似乎意图与人类交好，又要巩固地位，所以才急着参加的。”

“那国王可要忙起来喽。真是的，我的剑法还有问题。”

…………

另一边的爆豪背着背囊，已上了甲板。海风吹拂，船身轻颤，四处坐满了刚上船的旅人，他注意到，他们全部身负许把兵刃，职业不是勇士，就是剑士，刺客，武士，还有术士，召唤师，占卜师。不知所为何事，拥有灵力的人类，全部齐聚一堂，似是要奔赴什么盛大赛事。

作为在小镇子里格格不入的人龙混血，在这里倒是稀松平常。

除他之外，还有各类常见的人狼混血，人狮混血，人豹混血，他们混在人群中，形态各异，也没想着掩饰自己的身份。

船帆附近，有一群闲来无事的旅客在喝酒打牌，一兜帽少年大剌剌的摇骰晃杯子，似是把其它人都输怕了，众赌徒摸出口袋里最后几枚银块，连声求饶。爆豪摸摸自己瘪下去的腰包，也朝赌局走去。

“喂，怎么压的，加我一个！”

绿谷赶在妇孺最后，匆匆上船，随着起锚扬帆，像是为了验证他的猜测似的，一张他最不想看到的脸映入眼帘。

-颤颤巍巍打下一个没啥说服力的tbc


End file.
